Hello Darkness My Old Friend
by timmydog34
Summary: Dark story is Dark. it deals with addiction and worse but as of right now it is just a oneshot if you guys want it as a series leave a review and let me know what you guys think. Rated M for consistent swearing and unnecessary aggression. i have the rest of this story written but i'm reading through it to see if i'm happy. curse me being a perfectionist but you all deserve my best
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspired to write another dark story mainly because looking at the views for my stories you guys like the dark ones so here is one. This is an AU where Grimm don't exist so there isn't a need for hunters and huntress.**

**Warning this is about substance abuse and other dark themes.**

Chapter 1: Welcoming the Gates of Oblivion…

It has been almost a year since the events that drove the red head down this dark path but the events still played in her mind like it has just happened. Every time she thought of them it got worse, the memories hurt her even more. She was once told that the thoughts were just a figment and only hurt you when you let them but who would want this kind of pain… this emptiness. Every time she began this train of thoughts she instantly turned to the closest thing she could reach. Be it a stash of heroin she hid or alcohol she constantly turned to these two things to help her through anytime.

"Little Red, long time no see. So the usual or are you going to be adventurous and try something else?" The cocky man at the other end of the alley began like he always did. He was a tall man with medium length red hair swept over his right eye. His bowler hat tipped to the left. His white long coat covered most of his body but the stench of his cheap cologne filled her nostrils and it burned.

"Shut up Torchwick and just give me the stuff." The red head spat as the memories got more and more vivid they brought more and more pain along with them. "Fine then here that will be twenty bucks." The man named Torchwick held a small bag with a tight grip on it so the woman couldn't run away with it.

"Here." The red head passed him his money and grabbed the bag and quickly as she could she ran from the dark and dank alleyway. Her mom always said home isn't a building but wherever your heart is, well if that was true she no longer had a home, ever since the person she gave her heart to threw it back into her face because her _daddy_ threatened to cut her off financially wise.

She rounded a few more corners and was met with the place she would call _home _for the night, the only place in the city she could have some semblance of safety. She walked with a quick pace into the corner at the far end and sat down. She pulled the bag the man gave her and a needle she always kept with her. She began the long process of melting the drug of the evening down and hoped this time oblivion would welcome her… this time she could remain happy… this time she could see her face just once more.

As she pushed the plunger and injected the clarified poison into herself she thought she heard someone call out to her… like always… it was a constant that haunted her… like the darkness… like the memories of the past. Something was different this time it wasn't the voice of the woman she had developed hatred for but the voice of the woman that genuinely cared for her, if her sister wasn't in some drunken stupor from thinking she lost her sister forever to never see her again. In reality she just needed to look down any dark alleyway at night and she was sure to find her.

No this was the voice of a beauty that the woman knew she could never have because she was her own sister's best friend. The voice belonged to Blake Belladonna. She may be Faunus but that never deterred Ruby from her adorable cat ears but Ruby maintained the thought she never wanted to be found… she wanted to drift into nothingness. Her sister always said the heart wants what it can't have but all she ever wanted these days was to slip off into nothingness… to be nothing but another statistic to the growing drug crisis in Vale… to be another victim of cruelty of the Schnee dynasty.

She slowly drifted off but felt warmth, was this death or maybe worse, maybe someone found her some random stranger and wanted to help. Why did the world have to have good Samaritans when it is so much easier to forget some faceless, nameless statistic?

_It rained that day constantly but that never did deter Ruby from enjoying time with a girl she considered to be the most beautiful girl. They planned to stay wrapped amongst their blankets and watch old movies that Ruby had no idea about but Weiss loved them and if it meant the white haired woman was happy then so was she. But sometimes fate has a different plan and as they sat down to watch some movie that will forever be ingrained into Ruby's mind as the worst movie ever… 'The Naked Gun.' She was assured that it was funny and perfect but as the opening credits rolled Weiss' phone rang and she answered._

_It was the only heartless person Ruby ever had the displeasure to hear; it was Weiss' father who offered Weiss an ultimatum she could be cut off or she could break her as he would say unnatural relationship up with the red head. Weiss took the latter and shattered the girl's heart and before Weiss could say anything else Ruby ran… she would normally chuckle at running out in the rain without her coat, but the pain in her heart easily dwarfed the daggers of freezing rain being poured down on her from the heavens themselves._

"RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Blake called out into the darkness hoping for a grunt… a shift in the cardboard that lined the streets… anything that signified life. Each passing night that she walked the streets trying to find Ruby she slowly lost hope that she would find the red head.

"What did Little Red do exactly?" Torchwick said stepping out from behind a wall. "Doesn't matter but I am a friend trying to find her." Blake quickly spoke covering her nose to avoid the nauseous smell the man was giving off… to say he bathed in the cologne was the understatement of the century. She knew she needed to resume the search, every minute, every second she was with him the farther Ruby got. At the start if anyone recognised Ruby's name she would jump and ask a barrage of questions but after the first few months and more and more sleaze people recognized it and the more it hurt her.

"Well I may know where you could… how would I say acquire her but I'm not sure. Maybe something may refresh that? But alas we don't live in that kind of magical world" Torchwick overacted getting ready to step back into the darkness where he could slither his way back to from where ever he came from.

Blake panicked; this was the first viable lead all month on where the red head was. "Wait! How much do you want? I don't have a lot but her safety is what I want." Blake shouted causing the repulsive man to stop and turn on his heels. "Well I think the world just got a bit more magical… don't you?" The man taunted the slowly growing enraged Faunus. "Yes this is a magical fucking world that we are all lucky to be a part of now answer my question!" Blake spat not wanting to spend more time with the man.

"It will cost you… oh… I don't know five… hundred dollars. She is a valued costumer after all." The snake of a man continued if Blake didn't value the possibility of Ruby's location she would have stabbed the man. "Here is six hundred but so help me if what you say is bullshit I will come back and gut you." Blake said holding a wad of money she took out of her purse but held onto it. "Well than just pass it over here and I will send you on your marry way." The man said an evil smirk growing on his face. "Not till you speak. Unlike Ruby I grew up on these filthy streets. I know you want this money and I want to give it to you but I also want her safe." Blake said summarising the situation to the man.

"Oh goody you are smarter than her." Torchwick said clapping his hands together and jumping on the spot. "She is just out the way there first three lefts and the second right down that alleyway at the back. No give me the money and I won't follow you and kill you on your way to her." Torchwick said his previous childish demeanour shifting to cold and callous. "If what you say is nothing but Horse Shit, I'm coming back… and you will wish I had a knife or a gun to make your pain you will suffer seem like it will have a happy ending with death." Blake said passing the money to the man who quickly counted it to make sure she gave him the money she promised.

"Pleasure doing business kitty cat, Adam sends his regards by the way." Torchwick manically laughed at that fading into the darkness leaving the cat girl with more questions then she had answers but she had the most important one… where Ruby was.

Before anything else could happen Blake ran… she ran faster then she thought possible ignoring the burning developing in her legs as she ran. She followed the snake of a man's directions to the letter… what she found in the alleyway made her wish she had taken a wrong turn somewhere… at some time. She wished she could un-see the sight before her.

There slumped inside the farthest corner, on the ground was a broken and beaten shell of a woman that resembled Ruby. She had open wounds over her arms and legs that Blake could see. She had a syringe in her arm with a slowly hardening clear liquid. Blake wasted no time and ripped the useless needle out of her arm and smashed it… it's evil taint can never harm anyone ever again. She quickly cradled Ruby in her arms hoping that this will pass.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket without ever dropping Ruby from her arms and as fast as she could dial she dialled Yang's number.

"What Blake this better be important I'm in the process of gathering information here!" Yang said with the sound of punches connecting with something flesh sounding. "Well stop it I have her and she is bad… really bad. I'm going to bring her to Vale hospital as fast as I can. Whoever it is punch them extra hard for lying about her." Blake said hanging up and putting her phone back inside her pocket. She quickly lifted the near comatose girl inside her arms up and started to run towards her new destination.

As Blake ran the burning sensation came back but it was dwarfed the desire… no the need to see the girl she had a crush on was safe. There was only two things stopping Blake from pursuing her desires, one by the time Blake acknowledged her feelings Ruby was takin and two she was her best friend's little sister. That was the least of her worries right now. Now she had to make sure Ruby was safe, now she had to put her feelings away for another time.

"_Yang I'm worried no one has heard from her for just over a week. She could be in serious danger. I may not be able to continue my love for her but I don't want to see her get hurt over a breakup. It was for more than what she thought." Weiss panicked into her phone talking to a furious Yang._

"_Well you know ice bitch enlighten me because from what Rubes' last message said it seemed like you chose money over her!" Yang yelled into her phone eyes long since turned red. "If I would have continued it he would have harmed everyone. He would have crushed them, their parents, their pets and even crushed their best friends. Hell even people who owed them money! I did it to save you your father your uncle and even Blake and despite what she said her too!" Weiss yelled with growing rage._

"_Then why say it was for the money? She could be anywhere and her phone is broken or lost or who knows what!" Yang continued her yelling but her eyes changed back to their calming purple. "Because you know how she would have taken it if I told the truth she would have challenged it and when he made true on his promise and killed you all she would have blamed herself." Weiss said with a strong sense of guilt, remorse and bunch of other emotions but mainly guilt that she could be responsible almost single handedly about the death of her one and only true love._

"_Look I'm busy looking right now Blake is looking and if any sign of her turns up we will contact you. Just continue calling her. I'm sure she has to answer one of us." Yang said melancholic into the phone having stopped mid stride. "Thanks but I'm pretty sure she won't answer it if it was me. I'll try and if you need anything just call." Weiss said hanging up and wiping a tear from her face… she didn't even realise she was crying but she was like a fountain._

Ruby slowly gained consciousness… she didn't open her eyes but she took in her surroundings. She was on a soft and comfortable surface… the room she was in was warm not too hot but not too cold. It was a nice feeling. She heard a faint beeping noise in the background. She was wrapped in a nice blanket and she wasn't suffering from the normally awful down of taking that night's drug.

Heroin normally has a tragic down that made you feel worse and almost like you would gladly kill yourself because if you resorted to it, you probably didn't have to great of a life to begin with. She however did feel well rested but that constant beeping noise was beginning to grate on her last nerve but she could now here soft muttering between two people. Ruby's eyes shot open in case she feared one of the women was the ice queen known as Ruby's ex.

She attempted to jump out of the bed but the burning hot feeling in her legs from a time when she broke her leg to get away from some people had returned but it was accompanied by being solid and unmovable.

"Rubes!" Yang shouted jumping into her sister holding her tight like it was the last time she would ever see her again. Ruby fought in vain to pry herself away from her sister but failed when she noticed her arm was tightly bound in a cloth bandage.

Wincing in pain she pulled her arm back and chose option two and yelled at Yang… the way a sister could yell at a sister. "Yang Xiao Long! Let me go I can't stay here." Ruby said flailing her arms and when Yang heard this she accidently let Ruby go to which she jumped out of bed and attempted at hobbling away.

"Ruby… what do you mean? No one is going to hurt you." Yang said with nothing but concern in her voice. "No but that Bitch might find out where I am and I can't ever face her!" Ruby shouted as her hobble lead her to the window. Looking down she noticed they were on the top floor and no way could she ever live if she jumped down.

"Ruby relax she won't come here if you don't want her too." Yang said wrapping her sister in a much softer embrace. "I don't care Yang…? Clearly I didn't want to be found. I just want death to take me away." Ruby said staring down into the ground. Quickly calculating how long of a fall it would be. Yang at this new revelation did the first thing their mom did whenever she doubted if she wanted to die. Yang spun Ruby around and slapped her across the face. When she saw her stunned face she slapped it again.

"Ruby Rose don't you ever talk like that again! You are meant to be the little ball of joy. So you had one bad break up. So what." Yang said wrapping Ruby in another warm hug, a hug that was tight but nurturing at the same time. "So if as you say 'Bitch' broke up with you it is her loss but me and Blake searched almost nonstop for a year. The least you could do is stay put and wait for the hospital to discharge you and then you can get better." Yang said letting Ruby go so she could see the only other person in the room, Blake Belladonna.

Blake doing what she thought was the polite thing and remained quite during the exchange between sisters. Knowing they need to work things out but glad to see that Ruby was alive and safe. She may never be able to hold Ruby as the fall asleep in each other's embrace but she can take a small bit of comfort in the fact Ruby was safe.

**Author's Note:**

**Right in case you guys didn't know I don't know what kind of things people go through for addiction because I don't have one yet and hopefully ever but as right now short of you guys liking this this is the ending of it. As I said I may continue it but you guys need to review, follow and favourite. Preferably in that order but I'm not going to be mad if you guys just follow or favourite it still lets me know you guys like it. Till next time,**

**Timmydog out B)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I once heard a good story is like a plot bunny and this is it I love writing dark stories and right now this is enjoyable so I'm going to make this multi chapter. Right this goes out to the people who review stories you are what keep this sight going.**

Chapter 2:

"Rubes I need to go call dad I promised him if you woke up I'd call him. I will only ask you this once if you say no I won't ask again do you want me to call the Ice Queen and tell her you are fine." Yang asked testing the waters to see if her sister would snap at her at the mere mention of Weiss. To her horror Ruby reacted the way she feared deep down. "NO! Don't tell _Her_. Hell for all I care she could think I am dead!" Ruby shouted throwing the heaviest thing within reach she could at Yang… unfortunately that was just the pillow she was using.

Yang caught the pillow and tossed it back to her sister. "You could have just said 'no', I would have known what you meant." Yang began and then turned her attention towards Blake. "Right kitty cat keep your eyes on her and I'll get you some fish." Yang said playfully to Blake who threw her book she just finished reading at Yang who wasn't fast enough to catch that one.

"Right mild racism, not welcomed. But I mean it I don't want another call saying she is missing." Yang said quickly leaving the room clutching her now bloody nose. The room was filled with a thick silence… one that was tense and neither woman wanted to break because neither knew what to say… or maybe there was just too much to say but not sure how they could voice the right words. Ruby was the first to break the silence.

"How did you find me? Where I was you needed to go out of your way to find me." Ruby asked dryly waiting for the first chance she could to run… or at least a fast paced hobble. "Don't even attempt it Ruby." Blake deadpanned. Walking over and picking up her book. "And if you must know every street has a snake of a person that knows just a bit too much and will gladly spill it all for a bit of green." Blake resuming her place putting the book down on a small table next to Ruby's bed side, she slowly reached over and gave Ruby a small hug.

"Remind me I have to kill a sleaze ball named Torchwick!" Ruby shouted through clenched teeth. "I never said a name but he did say one that I know all too well and if he is working for him he will die because he spoke just a bit too much." Blake said releasing Ruby from the hug and getting comfortable on one of the standard hospital chairs. Ruby dryly laughed. Blake didn't need to say a name Ruby already knew who it was. Only two people at any given time knew where she was, one was a friend she made who helped her one night from some thugs… his name was Sun. The second was the sleaze ball that Ruby now wanted dead.

"I guess what mom said is true. Loose lips sink ships." Ruby laughed dryly. Blake winced at this, where was that happy jubilant girl she once knew. The girl that could never be put down no matter how hard people tried and boy did people try. It is a miracle what six little words can cause. Separately they mean little to nothing but put them together and the can shatter anyone. They can break the unbreakable. Blake however never understood this. She was only in love with the happy, joyful Ruby. All that was before her was nothing but a husk that saw a little bit too much of the world and felt too much pain.

"Ruby you do realise this is the first time you talked about Summer since the accident." Blake said full concerned not caring if the young woman would throw something at her but she didn't care. She crawled into the bed and wrapped Ruby inside a warming hug. "YES I REALISE THAT!" Ruby shouted. Funny even a tone hurt Blake. The old Ruby was so timid and fearful to even hurt a fly but this was violent and aggression and worse of all hate.

Blake didn't care that the hate was directed at someone else but it still hurt the same. Before Blake could even feel even further pain Ruby started to dry heave. Blake passed Ruby a bedpan because she doubted that Ruby could make it to the bathroom.

_The day was great… Ruby finally decided that she will come out to Yang and her dad. She knew that they would accept her for being her but it didn't help the nerves. She sat at the table with Yang across from her, for some reason Yang looked a lot more nervous than what Ruby felt._

"_Yang I've got to tell you something…" Ruby began but before she could finish Yang cut in. "Ruby I swear if this is about those magazines I just want to say it has been months since I've been with a guy." Yang said trying to relieve some stress on her. "What? Yang no it isn't about that and I personally would rather not know about that." Ruby cringed at the thought of what her sister had magazines for._

"_Then what is it Rubes because I'm really nervous here. Is it something I did?" Yang again not giving her sister a chance to talk. "Noooo Yang just let me talk will you!" Ruby yelled causing Yang to just shrink further down into her chair. "Sorry Rubes." Yang said finding the floor was much more interesting "Yang I'm trying to say... I'm gay." Ruby finally got what was eating her away inside out and in the open._

_Yang after hearing this relaxed, "God Rubes you had me panic there." She said letting a sigh of relief. "What is with the sigh of relief there? Shouldn't you at least be surprised a bit?" Ruby asked hurt her sister knew something she wasn't telling her. "It is kind of obvious Rubes that you are gay but hey on another note Dad owes me two hundred bucks." Yang said raising her fist into the air as a sign of her unspoken victory._

"_Wait what do you mean Dad owes you money?" Ruby asked, "It is just a small bet we had a few years back. I said you were gay and he said you were straight." Yang said stepping back avoiding Ruby who was approaching slowly. "You guys had a bet about my sexuality? Oh for the sake of remnant is anything sacred that you two won't gamble on?" Ruby hysterically asked._

"_Yeah. Not when it comes to you Rubes. If it makes you feel better it started out as a joke." Yang said inching herself ever closer to the door. "DADDY GET IN HERE NOW!" Ruby yelled at her father who was in the other room._

"No Weiss she doesn't want to see you. I'll try and convince her otherwise but you really hurt her deep." Yang spoke into the phone trying to relax the heiress on the other end. "Yang I worried for her constantly and now you are saying I can't even visit her." Weiss spoke into the phone rather a bit to calm for Yang's liking.

"I'm not saying you can't but what I am saying is that if you do she may run again or worse. Just… please give it a bit more. Some of the worst pain is emotional and you may have tried to help her but crushed her heart." Yang said solemnly into the phone. "Fine, we have been talking a bit just keep me in the loop even if it is a little bit I'd like it." Weiss said defeated into the phone.

"I will snowflake but it won't be frequent I had to sneak out to even make this call." Yang said and her reply was nothing more than, "Okay." It was just one word but that word has so much importance but also left so many words unspoken, so much she wanted to say but knew she couldn't.

"Bye Weiss." Yang spoke into the phone but got nothing but the dial tone in response. Yang turned around and walked back into the room. Yang just saw Ruby shivering hunched over with a bedpan in her hands and Blake rubbing small gentle circle on her back, whispering something she could only assume was equally soothing.

Yang cleared her throat to let the two women know of her presence. Blake after she finished whatever it was she was saying and then turned to look at Yang. "Hey Yang." Blake said short and sweet her voice never raising or falling. "Well I got nothing from Dad and I tried a few times." Yang said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well this is the one time he probably fell asleep without needing to be sedated." Yang said going next to Ruby and began to rub her back along with Blake. "Good for fucking him now can't you two leave me the fuck alone!?" Ruby shouted at the two trying to comfort her.

"No Ruby," Yang said ceasing her actions after her hand hit Blake's a few times. Ruby couldn't place her objections due to her throwing up nothing but her own stomach acid. Just observing this alone was enough to hurt Yang and Blake alike. The once strong and bubbly girl was nothing but a shell; a shell they both hoped with help could be filled by something that wouldn't create self-destruction.

**Author's Note:**

**Well that was a thing, and I do deeply love writing dark stories including this. And like I said at the start of this chapter this is out to all you people who review because you are what make me want to write a bit more and not enough people review for stories because you are what make authors write. Till next time,**

**Timmydog out B)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I figured I owe you all an explanation first things first no this story is not dead but it is hard to juggle five stores without a working computer, so this is probably the only outside my main series that won't get cut all be it temporarily.**

**I'm rambling but time to get onto the story...**

Chapter 3:

Ruby has been under a constant watch after several failed attempts at escaping the hospital, Yang and Blake both agreed one of them must always be there watching her. Tai yang hasn't visited upon Ruby's request and the woman who Ruby asked to remain nameless, as far as Ruby is aware still thinks she is missing. Right now it is Blake's turn to watch Ruby while Yang was sleeping on a nearby chair.

The quiet was starting to get to Ruby, it was bad enough that they wouldn't let Ruby go but they could at least par take in some conversation. "Blake either talk or switch with Yang other wise i might bash my head in with the bed pan." Ruby attempted to make some form of chit chat for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

"Ruby, don't even say something like that. We have kept Tai outside like you asked but you still tried to run. The best I can do is read to you, unless you want to tell me about why you aren't letting your dad in to see you. A man who I might add was a few drinks away from painting the walls a nice shade of red." Blake said so coldly even Yang in her sleep began to shiver. Her eyes have ever held any sort of malice toward Ruby but there is a first time for everything isn't there.

"I don't want to talk about it Blake. I have my reasons that are just that... MY reasons. If I don't want to talk about it then so be it!" Ruby shouted waking Yang up with a start. "Ruby I cant imagine what you are thinking but YOU almost caused your own father to kill himself!" Blake shouted but instantly bit back at how sharp it sounded. "The least you could do is have the courtesy to let him see you," Blake said letting her voice soften a bit, having long since thrown her book on the floor.

"Yang you look after her for a bit. I need some air." Blake said storming off, slamming the door startling everyone that was in the immediate area. The normally calm collected woman was unapproachable from how angry she looked. A Doctor leaned to a nurse and quietly whispered he feared for who ever gets in her way and definitely doesn't want to meet whoever pissed her off that much.

"_Hey Yang have you ever wondered why we are here?" Ruby began to speak as they started home from school. "Ruby I swear will you ever stop quoting that series? I regret showing you it." Yang said pinching the bridge of her nose._

"_Ah but Yang I'm going to make them all taste Oblivion... which tastes exactly like red bull... disgusting." Ruby said in a forced hoarse voice scrunching her face up at the last part of the sentence. Before Yang cold even comment Weiss ran up behind Ruby and covered her eyes. "Guess who my magnificent Dolt?" Weiss almost sung._

"_Geoff is that you?" Ruby joked pulling Weiss' hands from her face and began to kiss each knuckle individually being ever so careful not to squeeze her hands too much and showed each knuckle equal amounts of love. "If I didn't know how gay you where I would assume you were cheating on me Ruby Rose." Weiss joked back pulling Ruby into a full lip lock. They would have continued the fierce tongue battle ignoring the need for air if someone didn't loudly clear their throat._

_Weiss assuming it was Yang pulled away ready to lecture Yang, stopped only when she noticed it was Blake who did it. "Sorry Blake where we disturbing you from your smut?" Weiss rhetorically asked trying to make light of the situation. She was rewarded with a punch in the arm by Ruby. "Behave Weiss Blake is like a second sister, besides what she reads is a lot cleaner then what I have found in Yang's room." Ruby said turning all attention back onto Yang who was avoiding all eye contact._

"Ruby we have all seen what is in her room. Come on Tai is making dinner tonight and would be angry if we came home late." Blake said walking off.

"Hey, Rubes do you want to watch Red vs Blue they are on their final season now." Yang said looking out the window to see Blake taking deep breaths and pulling out her phone to call someone. "I'm fine it is a stupid show anyway," Ruby sulked.

"How anyone that dumb got into the military is unimaginable." Ruby continued turning around and crossing her arms facing away from Yang. "Yeah in one of the seasons they explain that all and how Church and Tex can move between bodies." Yang said trying to get Ruby to cheer up a bit.

"It is going to take a lot more then your piss poor attempts at convincing me to watch something to cheer me up." Ruby said still fighting against the bandages that have consistently gotten in her way. "I wouldn't call my attempts 'Piss poor' you used to love that series, I could never get you to stop quoting it. Or what was that second show...?" Yang began to ponder.

"It was Unforgotten Realms. Honestly Yang I'm not in the mood I just want to sleep." Ruby said pulling the blanket up above her head. "Okay don't mind me watching it with the volume up." Yang said to no one in particular. Ruby just grumbled and tried to sleep but once the theme song began she began to hum along to it.

"Yang can you just go I want to get some sleep. With you here watching it I'll soon want to and that isn't good for my health that has everyone concerned." Ruby muttered just audible enough for Yang to hear it. "Sorry Ruby, I can't leave until the kitty cat gets back. I will turn it off though." Yang said closing the window she had opened.

"So Ruby will you tell at least me why you wont talk to dad? Blake is outside so she can't hear you." Yang asked trying to get to the bottom. "What Blake said wasn't wrong Dad was in a bad place and it is because of that Qrow won't even visit you because he knows he will get hounded with questions." Yang continued and took a seat next to Ruby.

"Yang... stop you do not want that can worms open." Ruby began pulling the blanket down a bit so she can look at Yang. "No Rubes I do, every time I talk to him he wants a reason besides his baby daughter doesn't want him there." Yang said pulling the blanket the rest of the way down.

"No Yang," Ruby said turning around, to get flung back to facing Yang. "Yes Ruby, tell me." Yang being barely able to hold back her anger.

"BECAUSE YANG I AM A FAILURE AS A DAUGHTER, A SIMPLE BREAK UP DROVE ME HERE AND I KNOW HE WILL REGRET EVEN PUTTING UP WITH ME AND ONCE HE SEES ME IT WILL KILL HIM EVEN MORE!" Ruby shouted making Yang take a step back. Before Ruby could even say anything else Yang wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Ruby, Dad could never hate you. While me and Blake did leave a bit out, he would still love you. Plus you probably didn't do half of what he feared." Yang said trying to lighten the mood. "He feared that we would find you in a gutter dead and he would have to go down and identify your body." Yang said letting Ruby know what their dad feared.

Blake stepped into the building after talking to the man who was the closest thing she had to a father in recent years, unfortunately he was also on a sort fuse because Ruby didn't want him to see her. She stopped and began to look around for something that could pass off as a decent meal, or at least what passes for such in a hospital. She settled on what appeared to be a type of fish she took the tray and sat down and took some more deep breaths.

"_Hey daddy sorry we are late Yang insisted on stopping by the store in case whatever you cooked wasn't passable for her and I quote 'growing needs'." Ruby shouted letting Blake, Weiss and Yang into her house first and she stepped in. Tai Yang a well built man stepped out in a comically short floral apron. If you didn't know him to be a teacher you would assume he was a body builder of some description._

"_Yang, me and Blake both told you be careful what you say around Rubes she is so young and innocent." He said trying his best at scolding his daughter. "And who is this fine young lady?" he asked stepping towards Weiss. "I'm sorry Mr. Xiao Long, my name is Weiss Schnee and I'm dating your daughter." Weiss said, her years of practising her composer paid off. At least on the surface it did on the inside, a side she will only show Ruby she was a wreak but she needed to appear strong for Ruby._

"_Yang what did I tell you about dating two people at once?" Tai threw fake scolding out and was somewhat furious. "One me and Neptune haven't been broken up for over a month, and B wrong daughter." Yang stated case and continued further into the house. "Ahh so you are the one my little Ruby won't shut up about. Come in you'll catch your death of a cold." His tone became instantly more comforting with the new piece of information. Meanwhile Yang laughed at the unintentional pun._

"_I hope it has been nothing but good things." Weiss said excusing the joke and substituted her own. "Oh yes from what I paid attention to, mind you she has been speaking of you for the better part of a year. Besides I'll tell you some embarrassing Ruby stories tonight and have pictures to back my claims up." He nudged Weiss and quickly ran out of the way of Ruby chasing him._

_Yang finally deciding to weigh in spoke up, "He isn't joking about any of that. Say the word and he will pull out entire picture books of her." Earning a giggle from Weiss, "Perhaps after dinner." Weiss said recomposing herself after letting some emotions show._

"Hey, Ruby do you remember when Dad first met the Ice Bitch?" Yang asked trying to change the topic. "Yeah, and I still haven't forgiven him. Some of those pictures I swear he doctored." Ruby muttered groggily.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah I'm not dead and decided to end the chapter on a lighter note but hey like always let me know what you thought. For those of you put of the loop the lack of uploads is due to my laptop refusing to boot up. Till next time,**

**Timmydog out B)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm back with this, mainly because I love writing dark stories possible because in real life I am actually a very dark and morbid person. But in my defence aren't we all dark at least a little bit.**

Chapter 4:

Darkness... Isolation... together they are the greatest prison. To Ruby the were the normal by this point. Despite the fact in the room with her was Blake, Yang and even her Father. Ruby still protested about the fact Tai Yang was there but her sister always had a way with words. They did eventually get him to stop crying with 'tears of joy' but Ruby still felt wrong letting him see her but seeing him again did bring a smile to her face.

While they still kept the same pattern of always someone watching her, with her dad thrown into the mix it mad her feel pure isolation. It was what lead her to her current predicament. Sitting in her darkroom with Blake reading a book. She decided to stare at a particularly interesting spot on the celling and got lost in her thoughts.

There is a reason that this was a form of torture, a prison created for yourself... chains you put in yourself and forget. It was starting to take its toll on her... she was assaulted with memories... memories she wish would just fade into the darkness that was around her. The same scene of when her life just fell apart... she would always remember that same ringtone... the same one that sounded almost like it was coming from the opposite side of the door.

Ruby instantly shot up from her laying position and frantically searching for the source of her torment. She could make out a silhouette on the other side of the door. Her only solace was the figure was easily taller then the one who caused her such pain. The figure opened the door and in walked a tall woman wearing a white coat. Blake closed her book and shook the other two occupants in the room awake.

"Yang, Tai get up Ruby's doctor is here for some reason..." Blake said in her normal monotone voice for some reason Ruby always found it like a calming beacon in a world filled with suffering and pain... Most of which was caused by the icy hearted bitch that she has the displeasure to call her ex-girlfriend... but that could also just be her biased nature talking.

Tai began to shake Ruby out of her stupor, "Ruby... honey are you alright? Your doctor is hear." He spoke with such softness, like if Ruby was a priceless sculpture that the slightest breeze would shatter it for all eternity. "I can see that." Ruby said and quickly bit her tongue at how harsh she sounded. Thankfully he didn't seem to take offence but she could tell it hurt him a little to hear her say something like that.

"Well the good news is it seems like Miss Rose should be discharged in a few hours but for a few less then obvious reasons that none of you would like to discuss. I would like for her to consult the psychiatrist here before that." The doctor said fixing her glasses that during her statement had slipped down her nose. She quickly dismissed herself and closed the door.

"Did you hear that, that is great Rubes... all you need to do is talk to some shrink and you can leave this awful ass building." Yang said wrapping Ruby into a bone breaking hug. Tai quickly pulled his eldest daughter from suffocating his youngest. "While I deeply enjoy seeing my daughters hugging and enjoying each other's company I don't want my youngest daughter dying after she just came back into my life." Tai said and putting Ruby in a much more gentle hug.

"But that does make me feel much better." He said not hiding his tears of joy from the others. Blake just nodded in approval. Ruby who was fighting the affection still scared of letting anyone close to her. She was fighting not by hitting or some comments she could have made... but in the best and at the same time worst possible way... not responding to the affection, remaining as frigid as she has grown accustomed to... but for the other people in the room it was like a knife through their hearts.

"_Hey Mommy why do people always pick on the Faunus? Faunus are always nice and fun to be around." Ruby asked as she held onto Summer's hand and swung the joined mass of hands back and forth. "Because Ruby, people fear what is different. Despite the fact that they are just as similar. The bleed the same, they are sad the same, they feel the same feelings as you do about broccoli." She said giggling as Ruby scrunched up her face in disgust at the green terror that has plagued her dinner plate as of late._

"_But Ruby the also feel the same about the good things in life. The love cookies just as much as you do. They love fruit like strawberries just as much as you and they also laugh when they are with their friends and family... especially when their Mom..." Summer drifted off which Ruby instantly regretted as she started to tickle Ruby._

"_S-S-S-St-st-stop... M-M-M-Mommy." Ruby managed to get out in between her fits of laughter. Summer continued her onslaught for a few more minutes and then slowly stopped. "Not fair... Mommy." Ruby pouted but Summer just picked her up and spun her around in the air_

"_So do you see Ruby? Faunus are just like you they just look different." Summer said as she let Ruby down gently. "I have one question though Mommy." Summer nodded and let Ruby continued._

"_Can we get some Ice cream?" Ruby asked taking Summer's hand again._

"_Only if you promise to eat your broccoli next time I make some." Summer said and got her response when Ruby nodded her head and said, "I'll try to eat it but it tastes ucky." Ruby said earning a small laugh from her Mom. "That is all I ask for sweetie." Summer said as they walked towards their new destination._

Ruby quickly shot up at the memory she has long since forgotten. The memory left a particular bad taste because she feels like she let down her dad but with the memory of Summer, it felt like she was dancing on her grave and laughing at her. Her recent jump did not go unnoticed... Blake didn't want to call her out though, Yang however did.

"What was the dream about Rubes. It is obviously bad because you are sweating." Yang said placing a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Back off Yang I don't want to talk about it." Ruby yelled getting up off her bed and walked to the bathroom. Once in she closed the door and slide down against it. Letting the tears flow now that no one can watch.

"Sorry mom... I haven't been mean to anyone but I'm just so... so broken." Ruby muttered to her self wiping the tears from her face as they fell. "Honestly... one time I let someone else in... and they destroyed me... I really wished Blake didn't find me." Ruby again muttered so softly she barely heard it herself. She knew that her eyes would be puffy and red but she didn't care. She could lie but the pain she is feeling from that one memory is far greater right now. Ruby balled her fist up and slammed it full force into the tiles that covered the floor.

"It still isn't enough..." She said slightly louder as she slammed it down with more force. Her line of thought was simple. Either the tiles would break or her fist would. Luckily enough for the people in the room just behind her it was the former and not the latter. Ruby managed to get up with slight difficulty and walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. It would take care of the redness partially but her hand was bleeding. She ran it under the water to clean it.

Ruby walked out of the bathroom and got back into the bed and pulled the sheets over her and attempted to go to sleep. Oh how she wanted to just curl up and go to sleep. "Ruby don't go to sleep. Your psychiatrist appointment is coming up in ten minutes." Blake said closing her book and turned to go into the bathroom. She stopped mid stride and turned on her heel.

She looked like she was about to say something but closed her mouth and turned back and walked into it. Ruby thanked whatever cruel deity saw fit to give her this life that Blake didn't call her out about the broken floor tile. She clearly noticed but decided to keep quite. It was the only grace that has fallen onto her that didn't come laced with a poison to kill her soul. Blake left the bathroom holding her hand and what appeared to be a red liquid dripping from her clutched appendage.

"What is wrong kitty cat?" Yang asked noticing it clearly to. "I got mad at Ruby trying to distance herself and punched the floor a bit too hard." Blake said like it was common. Yang didn't see through the lie but went to look at her hand.

"You need to get that looked at." Yang said standing up and leaving. One would assume to go find a doctor to look at Blake's hand. Blake turned to Ruby and stared at her. "I don't mind lying to cover something up but you have to promise me that whatever it is that sparked this is talked about when you go to the shrink." Blake said in the normal monotone but what was once a comfort was now scaring her to new levels. Ruby could only manage a nod whether or not if it was out of fear escaped her.

Just as Blake turned her attention away from Ruby her doctor came in. Followed by a man with silver hair in a green dress shirt and a pair of green pants and a mug in his hand. He had a walking cane and was standing with a regal elegance to him. Yang was in tow and took Blake's hand to show the doctor.

"Miss Rose this man is Doctor Ozpin he is the psychiatrist I'd like you to talk to." Her doctor said gesturing her to the man and back. "Please follow me Miss Rose while my co-worker examines your friend's hand." The man who she knew as Ozpin said and turned walking out of the room and waiting for her to follow just outside the room. Ruby wanting to get this over with as fast as possible got up and began to hobble as best as she could to catch up to the man.

Ozpin walked and followed in step next to Ruby. The walk down the hall and into a small off branched room with a table and a few chairs was short, but it felt like an eternity to Ruby. Ozpin pulled a chair out and gestured for Ruby to sit. Ruby took the seat and sighed. Ozpin walked to the other side of the table and took his seat.

"Now Miss Rose... Do you mind that I call you that or do you prefer something else?" He spoke the way he held himself, elegant and almost protecting. Ruby felt comfortable to be in his presence. "Call me whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me." Ruby said looking around, enjoying the serenity she is in. "As you wish 'Whatever you want' but I find that a bit of a mouthful. Is there any other name?"

"What? I didn't mean call me that! Just call me Ruby." Ruby said embarrassed slightly by the turn in conversation. "Ahh I like that name reminds me of a child an old friend had. No onto the topic at hand, I'm sure there are things you don't want to talk about, that is normal. There are even things I don't ever want to talk about, so don't talk about them. We can talk about what ever you want. From the weather to your family to your favourite foods. Whatever you want." He said taking a small notepad out and started to take some notes.

"You mean if I wanted to talk about your awful sense of fashion we can?" Ruby asked unsure. "If that is truly what you want to talk about then yes." He said writing down something.

"Can you not write? It is getting on my nerves." Ruby asked to which Ozpin responded with stopping his hand mid stride across the page. "As you wish. If you don't like something just speak up. This isn't about the writing that is for my own notes. This is about you being comfortable enough to speak freely." Ozpin said putting the notepad on the table just outside of his arm's reach when he resumed a normal seating position.

"What about that doctor-patient thingy?" Ruby asked unsure of how much will reach back to her family. "Doctor-Patient confidentiality? That is simple whatever you say here between use can never leave my lips unless you say it is okay. Unless I believe you are about to harm yourself or someone else. If you are about to harm yourself I am only allowed to inform your next of kin, if you are going to harm someone else I am only allowed to tell that person." Ozpin said taking his glasses off and began to clean them.

"Anything? Even if it was something illegal?" Ruby asked trying to get an idea on what was okay to talk about. "Even if it is illegal. The police can't get me to talk about these chats unless you say it is okay to talk about it. Even then I'm only allowed to talk about what you say is allowed." He said putting his glasses on.

"For example if we talked about the weather and you then told me you killed someone, the police come in and I have to ask you if it is okay to tell them anything. You respond with 'just tell them about our conversation about the weather,' then that is all I can do. Any more questions?" Ozpin asked taking a small sip from his mug. "No I think I'm okay." Ruby said pondering the question.

"Okay so let's talk." Ozpin said finishing whatever it was that was in his mug and he put it atop the notepad. "A memory came back of my late mother." Ruby said melancholic. "It wasn't a bad memory mind you. She explained to me the difference between Faunus and Humans." Ruby continued.

"Even at a young age I never say the difference she spoke of. So what if they have different ears or have a tail. In the end she talked about how we share more similarities then differences. We then went to get ice cream." Ruby continued she never liked talking about her mom but something about Ozpin made her comfortable. "I can see talking about her is painful but why it sounds like a good memory?" Ozpin asked unsure what to make of it.

"Because I'm an awful daughter. I'm a drug addict with slight anger problems. Hell when my sister wanted to talk about it I locked myself in the bathroom and punched the floor that Blake then punched it as well or something to cover up what I did. Honestly what parent would be proud of their child if it was like me." Ruby said anger for some reason building.

"Being a parent is a complicated thing Ruby as one myself, if my son was in your place I would be hurt yes. But the knowledge that they are safe is more then enough to make everything better. The pain not knowing where they are or if they could be dead is far worse then the pain of them being where you are right now. As for the 'proud' thing any self respecting parent is proud of their children... faults and all." Ozpin said in a calming voice. It was scary at how calming it was.

"But let's talk about why you punched the floor shall we?" Ozpin asked. "I don't know why. It was the first thing that came to mind to distract me from the pain of disgracing my mom."

"Why do you keep saying 'disgrace'? I've met many a children who deem themselves as less then what they deem as their parents' expectations of themselves, and they never say 'disgrace'." Ozpin asked. "It is the only word that fits. I've let them down. They shouldn't have to see me like this." Ruby said gesturing to herself.

"Hell Yang is a better daughter and she does nothing but get into fist fights, drinks and has wild sex. Or at least she did before I wanted to disappear and then Blake ruined it by finding me. That brings us to here." Ruby said finding her hand fumbling with each other very interesting. "But why did you want to 'disappear'." Ozpin continued his line of questioning.

Ruby continued to stare at her hands. "Of course if you don't want to talk about it if you don't want to." Ozpin said noticing Ruby relaxing at his words. Ruby muttered a barely audible 'thanks'. "So what else do you want to talk about? Any interests?" Ozpin asked.

"I used to like to draw. I haven't done it in a while though." Ruby said beginning to brighten up at the mere mention of her old joys. She would get lost in her medium of expression for hours or even days not letting her muse pass her until it was done. She only ever had one incomplete drawing but the Ice devil had that. She was also the only one Ruby allowed to see her work intentionally. Granted Yang did manage to swipe some of her works to show people but she still felt insecure about her works.

"Well if we ever talk again if you feel more comfortable talking while drawing I'll get some supplies for you to use." Ozpin said standing up. "No... not that I don't like talking to you. It's just that when I draw I get lost in it and everything becomes background noise." Ruby said trying to not rule out any possible future talks with the man in front of her.

"Then I suggest drawing when every you want to vent anger and when we talk bring some in. Even if you think it is awful or unfinished. You would be surprised at what can be ascertained when someone looks at something." Ozpin said standing up. "Unfortunately our time is over for now." He said grabbing his things he placed on the table and helped Ruby into a standing positon.

"So what happens now?" Ruby asked not sure where the time went. "I'll announce what I think to you and your family in your room and don't worry I won't say a thing to them about our chat." Ozpin said opening the door and held it open as Ruby began to walk out. "Thank you." Ruby managed to get out as she passed him.

The walk to her room was better, she felt lighter, like one of many weights got lifted from her shoulders. As they entered the room Blake sat playing a card game with Yang and Tai Yang. "Ahh glad to see you are all okay. Tell me Miss Belladonna how is your hand? From the quick look I got it looked bad." Ozpin said announcing his presence to the room. "Some stitches is all I needed so it is fine. How is Ruby?" Blake asked cutting to the chase.

"Ah to the point, okay I get it. It is my professional opinion that Ruby is released into on of your custody do to the fact I fear she may attempt self harm in a much more direct approach. I am unable to give you all the details but it is only the fear of an old man. I also suggest I understand your fear of losing her again but this thing with someone always watching her is partially to blame. But trust isn't something she can gain back instantly. So I also suggest that whoever is watching her give her some room, no constant surveillance, for example when she goes into whatever room she would be sleeping don't follow unless you think she may commit suicide." Ozpin said straight to the point and never dropping his professional demeanour.

"As for who she goes with I'll let you decide. I must go inform her doctor of my decision." He began and turned to Ruby. "And if at any point you feel troubled and the world is caving in on you, here is my personal and work number. I will answer one and remember what we talked about. Pick up a pencil instead of punching something." He said quietly enough so only Ruby could hear him and passed her a piece of card with numbers on it.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay a few things I know normally I would break the chapter up with a flashback or two but I feel like there isn't much I could have done for this particular one.**

**Second if you can't tell I've talked to a few shrinks but for the reason I like morbid things a bit too much and people get a bit disturbed and truth be told even the shrinks say I'm just a sociopath so nothing to worry about. So like always follow, favorite and review. Till next time,**

**Timmydog out B)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I like writing a dark Ruby a bit too much for it to be considered 'Healthy' but it is good for all of us... not so much for my sanity but who needs that when you have doritos which I do, and caffeine so I'm kay.**

Chapter 5:

"So Rubes as you may remember me and Blake live together." Yang said leading the way into Blake's and her apartment. It was large for an apartment, it had three bedrooms two of the rooms had an en-suite. A decent sized living room, a three seater couch and a smaller two seater. A coffee table sat in the middle of that room. On the far wall was a 40 inch T.V. and around it held varrious awards for different things. Blake held a few awards for her writing and Yang had some for her boxing.

Ruby with held the dry laugh she could almost feel was coming on. She looked to what she could assume was a reasonable sized kitchen with a small table with four chairs around it. She continued to follow Yang to the room directly across from bathroom. Yang threw the door open to show Ruby the room. "This will be your room. Sorry about any mess it was the room Blake used when she was writing. But she gave it up so we could all sleep on a bed and none of us have to sleep on the couch." Yang said Showing the room the best she could from the door.

"Sorry but this is also the only room that doesn't have a built in bathroom, but the actual bathroom is only across the way there. If you need anything just yell at us, I'm going to start making dinner. Anything you want specifically." Yang asked in a soft tone, one similar to a mother talking to a scared child. Ruby just shook her head. Even if she did want something she doubted Yang could make it for her. "Okay then get comfortable in here or go talk to Blake or something. Blake if she isn't in the living room she would be in her room which is next to the bathroom. My room is just next to yours." Yang said as she excused herself from Ruby's _room._

_Ruby wasn't sure how to feel. She knew she should be happy but the events of the day had yet to catch up with her. She asked Weiss out and Weiss in turn started to kiss Ruby as her response. To call the feeling that simple kiss gave Ruby as flabbergasted was an understatement. That moment could have been a few seconds or it could have been days, she wasn't sure. Hell she didn't even know she was in her room until she was assaulted by her dad asking her all kinds of questions._

"_Come on Ruby tell your old man how it went. The way you are acting makes me think it went bad. Do you want me to make you your favourite food? Cheer you up a bit." Tai asked unsure what the proper protocol would be. "I-I-I'm not sure. I asked her and..." Ruby drifted off as she was racking her brain trying to figure the situation out._

"_Ruby you are going to have to speak up. I don't have Blake's hearing, plus I'm already old so you are going to need to speak up." Tai said inching closer to his youngest. "She didn't say anything. She just leaned in close and before I realised it... we were kissing. Not like simple pecks on the lips or forehead or anything like that. We were full on making out." Ruby said more so to let herself know what happened. She still barely registered the fact her dad was even in her room._

"_OH that's great!" Tai said crushing Ruby in a tight hug, one that easily rivalled Yang's strongest bear hugs. "I don't need to tell this girl what will happen if she hurts you do I?" Tai asked._

Ruby walked out of her room she quickly looked into the living room and saw Blake wasn't there. She walked the whole fifteen steps to Blake to her door. Ruby had no idea why she counted the number of steps to Blake's door. It was a habit she developed when someone offered her a room and she didn't trust them. But this was Blake and Yang, and from what they said they worried more and more ever second while she got high.

She shakily raised her hand to knock on the door. She did it so softly that Blake almost didn't hear it and Ruby really wished she didn't hear her. Blake opened the door and saw Ruby looking lost. "Ruby? Are you alright? Do you want to come in and talk?" Blake asked opening the door slightly wider ushering her in. "I'm sorry about the way I was earlier. You shouldn't have to take the blame for my stupid problems." Ruby said as she looked around the room from the seat Blake offered.

It was larger than Ruby's and darker. The walls are an off Black shade but wasn't quiet as light as grey. The shelves were filled with books, some titles Ruby recognised others she assumed were epic adventures that Blake read dozens of times. The bed was a double bed sticking with the same colour scheme. A small lamp was on one night stand. The other night stand had a pile of books on it. Ruby knew Blake liked to read but this was ridiculous, Ruby assumed at most two book shelves. Apparently being an author paid well.

"You don't need to apologise Ruby. We just want you to get better." Blake said looking at Ruby saving whatever she was writing and powered down her computer. "I know but I don't see why. I'm a mess to put it lightly." Ruby chuckled dryly as she stared at the floor. She found a particularly interesting spot by Blake's foot. Blake knew what she was doing so instead of calling attention to it she got up and sat next to Ruby.

"Ruby, Your not 'Broken'. Even if you are you just need some help picking up the pieces. So if me and Yang or even Tai can't we will all get you help. Like that one guy from the hospital." Blake said leaning over and wrapped Ruby in a gentle hug. "If you need anything just ask. Throw away that pride of yours and ask. Hell me and Yang bought some stuff for drawing. We got you a sketch pad and a bunch of pencils. From 'H' to an '8B'. We only did it because we both know you like to draw, it may help." Blake said leaning back to look at Ruby who has yet to move her gaze.

"Ruby... Do you mind looking at me? Or is that spot that interesting?" Blake asked. She really didn't want to push the subject because she knew Ruby wasn't intentionally ignoring her. Ruby was trying to decipher what Blake said. Ruby turned her head to look at Blake and wrapped her arms around Blake's waist. "you still didn't have to cut your hand to cover for me. I'm the broken one, I don't care what Yang or Tai think about me punching a floor." Ruby said burying her head into Blake's side.

"Ruby relax, it is just my hand and I only got a few stitches. But how are you?" Blake asked patting Ruby's back. "I feel awful, like I disrespected so many people and caused you all pain but the worst thing is... I'm still in pain and would gladly put you all through that again if it means the pain I fell would go away even a little. Time doesn't heal jack shit!" Ruby bit angrily at the end. Pulling away from the Faunus to stare into her eyes.

"And the worst yet I'm not even sorry. I was and still am in great pain so who cares if I dish some out." Ruby said with holding the burning tears but she needed to tell Blake what every one wanted to know. "and given any chance I may go and do it again. Without a seconds though. Hell that snake may actually be glad to see me." Ruby said laughing almost hysterically. She wasn't sure what was so funny. Maybe the truth really does set a person free.

Before Blake could comment on the new revelation, Yang knocked loudly on Blake's door. "Hey, kitty, Ruby dinner is almost done do you mind coming out for it. Because you can't eat chicken a la king cold. The sauce will break and then it is just a big mess Blake has to clean after I try to salvage it." Yang said walking away from the door.

"We should go out because she isn't joking. I do have to clean the dishes and when the sauce splits it becomes a nightmare." Blake said standing up and helping Ruby up wiping the tears from her face. "I won't tell Yang about what we just talked about but if it makes you feel better I'll arrange for you to talk with that Ozpin guy." Blake said causing Ruby to nod her head in approval.

"You are the only person I know who wants to go see a shrink." Blake said opening the door. "I feel comfortable around. It feels different then when I talk to anyone else. He just wants to listen and help. Meanwhile everyone says they will do the same but it is like trying to peel a potato with another potato and then they say that is stupid use a peeler and they hand you another potato. He actually would hand me the peeler." Ruby said walking out a head of Blake.

"_Chicken a La King? What happened. You only make this when something very good or something very bad happened. Which is it?" Yang asked sceptically as she took her seat next to Blake and across from Ruby. It is true Tai did only make this to celebrate or to soften some harsh blow. "Don't be a party pooper Yang!" Ruby pouted crossing her arms._

"_I wasn-" Yang started but was cut off by Blake and Ruby chanting. "Every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you! Party Pooper! Party Pooper!" It was both Blake's and Ruby's favourite thing to sing whenever Yang became sceptical. "Why on earth did I ever show either of you that show?" Yang asked rhetorically. It wasn't that she knew the answer more so she knew she would never understand her past self's decisions. Both the good ones and the bad ones. It caused all kind of anger for Yang._

"_Don't worry Yang it is a good reason. Ruby got the girl and Blake is well I think Blake should say her own good news." Tai said placing the food in front of the three girls. "I'm getting my first book published. I just got the letter from the publishing company today." Blake said smiling this was great news to her she tried to maintain her normally neutral personality all day at school but it finally cracked._

"_Blake You bitch! Telling my old man before me!" Yang yelled hugging Blake. "I promised Tai after he helped me that I would tell him first. He then made me agree to do this and he would make Chicken a La King. But Ruby got the icy bitch let's move onto that and tease her." Blake said causing everyone turn their attention towards Ruby._

"_Your right. She got the girl. I can't believe I over looked that. Thanks Blakey." Yang said and Ruby let out an 'Eep' and began to stuff her face. She was dreading this part the most but she thought she would have a few more days. Ruby stared coldly at Blake letting the Faunus know that she was going to get her revenge._

"Heh our favourite. And I assume the 'good thing' is the fact I got out of the hospital." Ruby said quietly almost to quiet for Blake to pick up. **Almost**. Blake again choose the option of no bringing it up. "Come on let's dig in. It is going to be great. I used dad's variant of the recipe." Yang said as they all took a seat.

"Yeah Tai does have the best one." Blake said trying to cheer Ruby up. "Meh I didn't care what we had but if Yang knows the recipe then it is going to lose all meaning behind it." Ruby muttered darkening the mood for the rest of the meal. While Yang and Blake ate it at an almost fast rate but Ruby just pushed the food around to make it look like she ate some, but truthfully she was still in too much pain to feel hungry. Even if it was her old favourite meal. It brought back both good and bad memories. Most in recent times brought up memories of the one person she was trying to forget.

Weiss Schnee.

**Author's Note:**

**So this chapter took an unexpected turn. Not too sure if it is for the best or what yet. I'll let you guys decided. Leave a Review and I'll try to get the other chapter out faster. By the way I started Writing a different story for a separate page so if you want any of those details send me a message. Till next time,**

**Timmydog Out B)**


	6. Update

**Okay I've left this page almost as it spiralled into the abyss and I'm sorry. this story I value too much to just give up on to leave. Good News, I do have a new page for stories like this and this is going up for a mass re-write. by no means does this mean you have to follow the re-write but chances are this is the final upload I will ever do on this page. To find my new page simply go to this**

**URL: Fallen Shadow69 for those of you who can't get the link to work because I heard the links are acting odd recently just search for the name. I should upload most of the re-write soonish. as in the next week.**

**I would like to thank you all who have been faithful and I wish to find you all when I post the new version of the story. if not I'm sorry but I do understand if you don't.**


	7. it is alive!

Okay, I know I've promised this a lot... but I literally have over 8000 words across the first two chapters posted. it is literally called the same thing although a lot of plot points have changed... but the main parts are the same. at this point I don't diserve any of you, but I also owe you guys the knowledge of the story is still alive and just started. the url for my page is /~fallenshadow69 at the end of the dot net of the url


End file.
